A Nightmare's Kiss
by Luvviez
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia moved out of Crocus to live in Magnolia. Far away from a tragic past and away from the nightmare's she's experienced. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect. Until He escaped out of the asylum. In search for her... Now the Nightmare comes to Magnolia. (This story is adopted from Lightningpanda, so I don't own this story)
1. Prolouge-His Promise

Enjoy. :)

-

Prologue: His Promise.

Those dark eyes of his dead.

Dead as he stared at his helpless victim who continued to sob and crawl far away as he can. His legs broken and damped with u*** and blood. Blood that belonged to his fallen comrades as the silent monster eyes had the ability to penetrate his deepest box. A feeling he thought he will never revive. The feeling of fear and the dawning thought of death closing on him. This blood that continued to tickle down his skin, was the blood of his own and his fallen comrades that now laid dead with soul-less eyes; their bodies twisted in a very odd position.

Makes you wonder just when was the human body elastic. Elastic enough to the point the body itself can twist in a form of a snake or that of an octopus to fit anywhere it liked. Makes you even wonder just how fragile the body is.

How can one simple twist of a neck can ring a loud pop of bone and flesh?

How can one simple punch to the neck can send a person choking and gasping for air?

How can one simple scratch of a knife can tear the flesh like butter?

This monster that stood before him motionless... Could do such simple things and make it seem like a human exhibition.

With those hands... He can craft art in the most gruesome and nightmarish ways.

And with those eyes, he can send death coming for you in a blink of an eye.

A true monster.

A true Nightmare.

He sighed.

The Nightmare looking up at the sky as the stars and moonlight illuminated his presence. Making him seem like a fallen angel. A dark angel with many bodies littered around him.

His butcher knife gleaming under the moonlight's presence as it hung loosely between his bloodied fingers. Easily seen pieces of flesh dug inside his nails. The fresh blood from his fingertips continued to drop like rain petals on the grassy area that began to flood with a lake of blood caused by his victims.

The Nightmare closed his eyes before opening them with another sigh. Slowly focusing his cold dead eyes to his victim... The victim left alive.

Not for long though.

He slowly walked towards him. Knowing he no need to run to him. His legs are broken, what is he to do?

Seeing the Nightmare walking towards him, he began to cry and yell for help. Looking and searching around desperately as he continued to drag himself away from the monster.

The Nightmare stepped onto the boy's leg who cried in pain and fear as his voice started to become hoarse from the yelling.

His scream reached a new octave.

Pure pain resounded in the park as a sound of bone breaking and meat breaking and popping with a wet sound as a stream could be heard with a heavy thud.

The boy wept as he glanced at his leg.

His leg that's been ripped right out of his knee cap and tossed to the side like trash.

"No." He coughed with a hoarse cry as his fists clench. "Please, don't..." He cried as he felt a weight on his back. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He chanted as he felt the Nightmare take a fistful of his hair and pulled him back, with his red coated butcher knife placed right in his neck.

"God won't forgive the sinful." Was the Nightmare's response, as he easily tore off the boy's head in one smooth motion? Tossing the head to the side, much like he did with his leg. Blood sky shooting out like a bazooka from his neck to the pooling on the grass as the Nightmare got up and observed his art.

With a nod he left... But then paused. Rubbing his chest with a small smile as he looked up at the sky.

"I think..." His smile stretched as he looked behind him. "It's time we met, Lucy."

-

**This story was made originally made by Lightningpanda. It was out for adoption and we decided I would take this story would be cared for by me. So don't be mad if I don't update this soon because I have 4 other stories I need to finish ^^'**

**-Luvviez**


	2. Chapter 1- Magnolia

**If you see no POV, it is Lucy's. Lucy is the main character, so expect no underline POV. But the other characters will have an underline with their name. :D**

CHAPTER ONE: MAGNOLIA

[September 10. 10:45 a.m.]

The cool glass felt amazing as my eyes slowly closed to listen to the beautiful alluring sound of the train tracks softly clacking and clicking each passing second. My eyes fluttered open to see the passing scenery flying past me into colors of red, yellow, and very light green with orange of the autumn slowly diminishing into the touches of winter.  
>I sighed with a slight smile. It is true, Magnolia has the weirdest weathers. Back in Crocus, it was the same constant cycle you see. But rumors of Magnolia have the weirdest cycles; one day could be so sunny and the next feels like winter is hitting. I giggled as I straighten myself up; tugging on my brown crochette sweater as I wore Leo's and I new school uniform. A short-sleeved navy blue shirt with slightly puffed sleeves and one golden button, a white sleeveless low-vest buttoned as it hugged my curves, black tie tied around my neck, short green knife pleated skirt, white thigh-high socks, and caramel wingtips shoes.<p>

"What's so funny?"

My eyes flickered to Leo. Leo was leaning his back onto the seat with his legs crossed as he held a small smile.

If Leo wasn't born servitude into the Heartfillia manor and trained to become my personal bodyguard, I'm sure he'll make a fine super model on magazines.

Leo was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie tied around his neck, dark navy blue sleeveless low-vest buttoned, green plated pants with caramel polo boots, a black belt tied around his waist with a caramel coat buttoned with the first two buttons as the right chest-pocket carried Fairy High symbol; a symbol that nearly resembled that of a fairy outline in dark brown. His wild orange hair tamed in gravity-defying spikes as he wore

"Just remembering back home with our old friends," I paused to laugh as Leo looked at me sadly. "When we kept saying 'Magnolia is a weird place! Summer, spring, winter, summer, and autumn!?'" Leo's sad look vanished as he laughed with me.

"Good o' days." He nodded with a smile.

My black shot, my black shoes, black hood, black back, uh!

We must black bounce! We gotta black bounce!

We gotta black bounce black, black, black, black bounce!

"Nice ringtone." I winked at him as he chuckled. Taking out his iPhone 5 and looked at the caller ID for only his eyes to narrow. "Excuse me." I nodded towards him as he left our compartment door, quietly closing the door behind him as it clicked.

Sighing, I decided to pull my pink iPod Nano and listen to some Kpop; all thanks to Leo's ringtone! I smiled to myself as I began putting the headphones on me as I scanned for a proper song until pausing on one song: Number Nine by T-ara.

"Hm…I haven't listened to this song in a while." With my mind made up, I clicked it as I made myself comfy.

"Dangsineun nal neomu apeugeman haneyo. Byeori bitnadeon geuttae uril gieokhaeyo? Nae mameul gajyeogan, yalmiun geu saram. Itajanhayo na jigeum neomu apeugeodeunyo*." I tapped my foot with the beat as I sang softly with the song.  
>A couple of minutes went by and Leo came back. Grabbing his luggage and my luggage down as I gave him a questioning look while I began to listen to Sexy Love by T-ara.<br>"Our stop is nearly here."

I sighed, putting my iPod inside my sweater's pocket as I removed one headphone, but left the other. Grabbing and putting on my caramel leather Gucci backpack, I followed Leo out of our compartment door with my soft pink stroller luggage decorated with many black sharpie ink of our friends from back home writing their wishing's, good-byes, and comedy memes; not to mention, some of their phone numbers.

"Next stop Magnolia. Please gather your items, luggage, and all necessities. Thank you."  
>"See?" Leo glanced behind me with a wink as I rolled my eyes.<p>

We stopped next to the train's doors that were tightly sealed. Later it began slowing down as the intercom came on again, "Magnolia Station. Please gather your things and exit the train. We hope you had a comfy passage. Thank you." The doors opened as Leo stopped a man to let me get off first as he switched to bodyguard mode. Getting off as Leo followed behind me before pausing to scan around the area.  
>"Is something wrong?"<p>

His eyes slightly perked before returning back to serious mode.

"Your father called me about a man will deliver us our car. In the navigation, the address of the school and our house is already inputted in. There will be another car at our house; one for you and one for me. He said to find a man who will be holding your family name."

"Ah." I nodded as I followed him to an old man at the far corner dressed in a jersey with a big white sign spelled out: HEARTFILIA. The song changing to Come back to me by Ntrain.

"Heartfillia?" The old man croaked before clearing his throat.

"Yes." Leo nodded as the old man handed him the keys and walked away. "Let's go." I followed him until we hit the parking lot and began walking around.  
>"Do you even know where are we going?" I asked him slightly annoyed.<br>"Of course. He gave us a Lamborghini car key. So, look for a Lamborghini."  
>"Well, that's lovely." I sighed.<p>

"Do you wish for me to carry you, princess?" He glanced back with a small smile.

"No." I puffed my cheeks as he laughed.

"What are you listening to?"

"Well, I was listening to Ntrain, now I'm listening to," I pulled out my iPod to look at the song name and artist before putting back in my pocket. "Voodoo Doll by VIXX."  
>"You and your Kpop." He shook his head, turning right as we began walking to another lane of parked cars.<p>

"Look whose talking." I snorted.

"At least I appreciate other music. Unlike you, your iPod full of Kpop music."  
>I faked a gasp. "Oh my. What about the love of my rave, aggrotech, techno, emb, dustup-"<p>

"Okay I get it!" I laughed as he threw his hands up in the air. "Don't want you making another speech about your club music." I giggled. "So, are we there yet?"  
>He threw me a look before rolling his eyes.<p>

"Just sayin'..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, un-lady like." I smacked his back in which he laughed. "We're here." He grabbed my luggage and moved to the white sleeked 2015 Lamborghini Huracan trunk as he placed the luggage inside. "You coming?" He asked as he got in the driver's seat.  
>"Isn't this supposed to be out next year?" He gave me a look.<p>

"Did you forget? Rich folks get the first few cars before releasing them on the market?" I scowled and got in the passenger seat. Closing the door by pulling it down rather to the side.

Reaching for the mp3 connector and connecting it with my iPod Nano as I began to look for a good jumpy song just to annoy Leo. Meanwhile, Leo was scanning the GPS as the car finally set our destination.

Just when he started the car, I got a boy by Girls Generation started. He sighed as I grinned and put the volume up and began to move with the music as I sang.  
>Vrrrm!<p>

The car purred as Leo grinned. "I love my job."  
>The rest of the way was like hitting the fast forward button. Speeding our way through traffic as we cut and skip through cars as if Leo was a professional street racer. Maybe he is...<p>

I decided to take the time and scan the interior of the Lamborghini. The chairs were black leather with shiny red around the edges and the carpet. The top dark glass able to see the bright blue sky as the tall buildings fled away. Too entranced by the scene, I pushed the button to the side of my chair as it slid down by the pressure I added.

Man, I can go star gazing with just this car.  
>Makes me wonder what's going to be my car...?<p>

"We're here."

Pressing the button next to the one I pressed before as I pushed myself off to see a lovely town home of two stories with lots of greenery surrounding it. Honestly, the town home looks more like a mansion with our neighbors being one block away from us. The town home was painted blue with white outlining the areas; bringing out a homey-feeling.  
>Leo parked the car on the drive thru as we got out to get our luggage.<br>"Do you happen to have the house keys?"

1h agoHe jingled the keys in front of me as I pouted.

"I'm always prepared."

Dragging my luggage with the handle as I made my way to the stone path before stepping on the solid white stairs. A front porch with a couple of bamboo and wood chairs with cushions as a glass metal table sat in between the chairs. The vines wrapping around the pillars as beautiful colors of yellow, pink, orange, and white flowers colored the front porch.

"Home sweet home."

We walked in as I took the time to absorb the living room design.

A chimney at the far wall-center with dark cedar wood sparkling as the smell of citrus blared my nostrils in a alluring way. White fluffy separate carpet located at the very center with a two-drawer orange wooden coffee-table with a medium-sized glass rectangle at the center, one long modern-vintage victorian caramel beige sofa facing towards the chimney, two modern-vintage caramel beige loveseats facing either side of the coffee-table decorated with blue crochette, dark blue jean-like clothing, white and green stripes, and green round pillows each side of all three sofa's. A mini-table connecting the gaps of both loveseats and long sofa with a lamp or small grandfather clock.

The walls painted red with iron or portrait decorations on the walls. On top of the chimney, two dark brown wooden cabinet-looking doors were set with a controller on the coffee table. Curious, I left my luggage at the front door and made my way towards the odd cabinets that seemed out of place. Opening it, I raised an eyebrow; clearly impressed.  
>A 50" Sony Plasma T.V. was hidden behind those wooden cabinet doors.<br>"Cool." I nodded as I closed the doors.

"Okay." I sighed and grabbed my luggage as I made my way up the wooden stairs. "Which one is my room." I asked myself as I saw I could go either right or left since a large clearing enough to make another mini-living room in front of the stairs.  
>"Your room is over there." Leo popped out from one of the cedar doors as he pointed behind me. "Its the second door to the left."<p>

"Thanks." Dragging my luggage with me as I went to the door were Leo said, I opened the door to be met with a large master bedroom.

A queen sized canopy bed with strong mahogany wood and matching dress-drawers located one on the wall facing my bed, two small drawers on each side of my bed with three books tied with a red ribbon and a note attached as a sapphire glass lamp stood next to it; the other drawer only a small digital clock. The bed's comforter set was very beautiful. A rich beige decorated to the right side with large white, hot pink, and soft grey flowers as some faded other didn't. Two large pillows one either side outlined a flower in color grey, a medium-sized pillow located to the left was colored hot pink, the other beige medium-sized pillow had a hot pink floral outline design as the back was colored hot pink located to the right, and lastly, a small rectangle pillow striped in colors of hot pink and beige; located in the middle of both medium-sized pillows.

A small accent chest seat set in front of my bed frame in color red and seafoam with tiny pillows thrown in; making it look like a mini-sofa.

On the other side of the room was very large cedar doors with tiny squares made of glass, leading to my balcony outside. Quite near those doors was my mini-living room. Two vintage-modern looking arm chairs in white and beige with a blue and pink pillow thrown to the side as a green crochette blanket laid on one of the arm chairs. A small round glass table with a vase holding white roses in the middle, and a floral square carpet forming the area of that small side. A plasma T.V. hanged on the wall located on top of my dresser with a remote.

"I'll have to thank the designer." I hummed as I moved my rolling luggage to my closet. Greeted by a large room with neat side drawers and large drawers in the middle of each wall.  
>And the hangers?<p>

Already filled with up-to-date latest fashion. I even bet those jewelry drawers are filled with Italy's finest jewelry.

"Dad..." I growled as I shoved my luggage inside and went to my bathroom. Only to scream.

"What's wrong?" Leo came to my side to see a creature that resembled a porcupine only smaller and cuter inside a large plastic topper ware with a note from my father as I read it.

"I take it back. I love you dad!" I began jumping up and down and gave Leo the letter as I took the plastic topper ware and set it next to my bed were only the clock was at. "I'm going to name you Plue! You're so adorable, Plue! Mommy is going to spoil you!" I cooed at my new pet.

Plue, the small white hedgehog, continued to sleep.

"Wish come true." Leo mumbled and lifts my room. Only to pause in mid-step. "Hurry up. We need to go to school."

I ignored him as my only response was showering lots of love on my cute hedgehog.  
>"Mommy will come back, okay?" Plue just lay asleep underneath its yellow igloo.<br>Getting up and walking to the kitchen were my leather backpack should be at; thanks to Leo.

"Ready?" He asked as he got two green goodness bottles and shoved them inside both our backpacks as the refrigerator behind him clicked closed.

"We're not taking the car, right?" I asked. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention towards us.

"We can take your car if you like." He grabbed his backpack as he handed mine, taking it from him he lead me to the garage.

Only for me to stand there flabbergasted and him giving a low whistle.  
>"Damn. Your dad is full of surprises today." He grinned.<br>"I thought you said two cars."

"That's what he said. Guess this is a small welcoming present."

"Small?" I screeched. Staring at not one, but four cars and three motorcycles in this freaking large a** garage. Garage isn't even the right term. Heck! This could be a ballroom if you take out all the vehicles in here!

"Oh, look. We have a safety box." Leo hummed as he inputted the code in and opened it to reveal a set of many keys inside.

Meanwhile, I began to scan the first few cars.

Another Lamborghini only sleeked black that resembled more of racecar more than anything. "That's Leo's." I walked to the next one. This one was a red sleeked Ferrari. "Leo." I confirmed and moved to the next one. A muscle Mustang GT in color of light blue. "Leo." I grumbled and moved to the next. A silver Volvo that looked the closest to "normal".

"Probably mine." I grumbled and walked to the next only to be met with three motorcycles. "Great."

"Awesome! We got a 2015 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento," He pointed to the racecar. "A 2014 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta Spyder," He pointed to the red Ferrari. "2015 convertible Mustang GT," He pointed to the Mustang. "2014 Volvo Coupe," He pointed to the most normal-looking car. "One Honda, One Suzuki, and one Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycles."

"Nerd."

"It's a manly thing." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, wanna take the Volvo?" He grinned as I gave him a look.

"I'll take the Volvo. You take your own car."

"Ooh..." His head slowly glanced back to the motorcycles. "With pleasure."

He walked to the open safe and took out two keys as he closed the safe. Throwing me the Volvo keys as he made his way towards a sleek black motorcycle. Turning it on, a beautiful purr sounded as he sighed. Visible red lights turning on underneath as he didn't take off its rest-er and pulled out my pink iPod Nano. "Catch." He threw to me as I caught it, throwing him a glare before walking to my Volvo and opening it.  
>"Follow me. Since I'm the one who has the directions.<p>

1h agoI nodded my head as my Volvo also purred to life. The garage door opening as I got out first then Leo, closing the garage door behind us before driving in front of me. He waved his hand, indicating to follow.

Following-the-leader went on like this for a couple of minutes as I put my Volvo to memorize this route.

Finally, a small public school with kids eating outside or talking with friends.  
>I frowned. "What time is it?" I glanced to my GPS clock to see its 12:00 p.m. "Lovely." I mumbled.<p>

Leo parked his motorcycle in the student parking lot as I parked mines next to his. He leaned on his motorcycle, waiting for me as I took my time to park nicely. Finally getting out with my backpack in hand and iPod, I locked my car as both Leo and I went to the school with curious eyes following us.

Great.

Inside of the school was fresh and... common looking. Maybe to other this may be a big school, but to me... It felt small. Perhaps it was because I'm so used to going to rich and bloody huge private schools. Yes. That may be it.

Leo opened the office door for me as I went in then he.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked kindly. Her eyes twinkling with life.

"We are the new transfer students. I apologize for our tardiness, much traffic and needing to fix some things first before coming here." Leo automatically took control as I stood silent next to him.

"No... It's alright." She blinked as she spoke slowly and nearly unsure. She blinked again. "I'll pass you to the principle." She picked up her desk phone and began dialing.  
>Principle? Don't we need to talk to the Student Council for our set in and not the Headmaster? Gee... I should start getting used to public schools.<br>"The transfer students are here. Do you want to receive them now?"  
>Leo raised an eyebrow as he and I shared a look.<p>

"Yes. Okay." She hangs up and stood up with a smile. "Follow me."  
>We followed her down to many hallways and small office doors. She stopped on one peculiar door that seemed firmer than the others<p>

.  
>She knocked three times.<p>

"Come in." A gruff voice sounded behind the door.

Opening the door, the first thing I saw was a small old man sitting on a leather swivel armchair and a desk facing him. Filled with many over stack papers as two chairs faced his desk.

"The transfer students." The woman directed her gaze to us briefly before setting back on the Principle.

"Ah. Good! Come in, come in!" He waved us forward as Leo and I took our seats. "Thank you Amanda!"

Amanda nodded and closed the door.

"Lucy Heartfillia and Leo Stellar. Correct?" He said without looking up; looking at our transcripts.

"Yes, sir." Both us said in unison that made the Principle look at us for a while then nodded.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the principle of Fairy High School. From what I've read in the letter and see from your transcripts," He shuffled the papers before looking back up at us with a serious gaze. "Both of you are intelligent and went to a prestigious academy with better education than here. I can offer both of you some classes that are AP and possibly sign you in Magnet classes.

"For now. This is your schedule." He handed us a vanilla envelope to each of us. Both of us opening it as he spoke. "If you don't like any of your classes or needs some changes, go to your homeroom teacher and he/she will give you a slip of changing schedule. There are rules and I expect you to follow them."

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"It's all inside your envelope, child." I nodded.

"Any questions?"

"Do you allow motorcycles in your campus?"

Makarov gave him a long stare. "No... We do not allow motorcycles. Cars, vans, trucks are acceptable." Leo sighed.

"Then can you excuse my motorcycle? I'll bring a car tomorrow."

Makarov nodded. "Today will be excused, but tomorrow bring another vehicle. Oh! Inside your envelopes fill in the information sheet of your vehicle so you can have a sticker. Sticker is for identity of the Fairy student cars and not visitors or other students from different schools."

"Do we need to pay?"

"No, no. It's free. Just fill in it, turn it in here in the main office, and you got your free sticker." I nodded again.

"Anything else?"

We shook our heads.

"Alright." He sighed and glanced at his clock. "Have you both eaten already?" Again we shook our heads.

He grabbed something and began writing before giving it to us. "Give this to the lunch lady. She'll let you guys eat something before going to your fifth period. Since today is a Wednesday, you only take periods 1, 3, 5, and 7. Thursdays you take periods 2, 4, and 6. Monday, Tuesday, and Friday are regular schedules. Friday is early dismissal."  
>"Cool." Leo nodded.<p>

"You'll have to forgive us. Our lunch is very different to the private schools. Especially the wealthy ones!" He laughed as I shifted in my seat. "Alright. Welcome to Fairy High! And it is nice to meet you two."

"It was also a pleasure, Makarov-dono." Leo bowed as I slightly bowed.

"My students should learn something outta ya'll." Makarov grumbled.

"Good day." I said as Leo and I exited the old man's office.

"Let's go look for the cafeteria." Leo smiled at me as we navigated our way out of the hallways until we came to Amanda's desk... Who wasn't there?

Exiting out of the office, and walking around the empty hallways, we finally found the commons.

"What are you two doing here? Skipping class?" A man with slit eyes and a pompous hairstyle as he was dressed in janitor working clothes. A name tag on his right chest: Wakaba.

"We're transfer students." Leo held his slip of paper to him as the man snatched it before grumbling something and handing it back to him.

"You rich folks are going to experience hell." He walked off as he continued mopping the floor.

Leo and I shared a look before moving to the cafeteria.

Showing our slips then having us chooses a cheeseburger, pizza, or burritos.  
>I chose pizza as Leo chose a burrito.<p>

Finding a nice clean table and we both sat as we ate our food.

The food here is so simple and plain. Yuck! I'm bringing my own food tomorrow! Leo seemed to be having the same thoughts as we both took out our green goodness drinks.  
>Finally done, we threw our trash and our left over green goodness inside our backpacks as I took out my schedule and scanned for my fifth period.<br>5. Advance Dance- Ms. Fiona - L405

"L405? Where is that at?" I mumbled. Glancing at Leo as he scanned his schedule. "Where's your class?"

"Physics- Mr. Macao- C204." I puffed my cheeks as I felt Leo poked my puffed cheek with a chuckle. "Want me to help you find your class?"

"That'll be nice." I nodded with a smile.

So, our wild goose chase started. Along the way, we found Leo's class, but not mine. Finally, after a couple of minutes, we finally found my class. Which was practically next to the commons only way back were the boys and girls gym lockers are at.  
>"Thank you, Leo. Now go to class! Otherwise you'll be late!"<p>

He snickered. "Of course, milady." He bowed and left me to myself.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door. In unison, all the students inside turned their heads to the door along with the teacher. Honestly, it was more funny than creepy and had a bit of trouble to not laugh out loud and make myself look like an idiot.  
>"Yes, who are you?" The mid-thirty year old red-head woman asked.<p>

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. The new transfer student." She made her way towards me as I handed her my schedule. The whispering and murmurs started as some stared.

"Welcome to my class, Lucy." Ms. Fiona handed my schedule back as she glided back to the front position. "Find a spot and try to follow as best you can. You can ask the other students for the whole dance. Yes?" Lucy nodded. "Alright. Five, six... Five, six, seven, eight."

1h ago now in my seventh period, I still see no Leo or even made such new friends.

Now in Economics class with Mr. Pete, I continued to jot down the notes as I answered every single question right.

Nobody didn't even dare to get near me and decided to stare at me like an exhibit animal. Creepy and uncomfortable.

The bell rang as I gathered my things and everybody left along with the teacher. Once I packed my things, I turned to see a bluenette waiting next to my desk with a small shy smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked unsurely as the girl smiled.

"Hello! My name is Levy McGarden! And welcome to our school. How do you like it so far?" She asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip before answering. "It's... Boring."

She sighed sadly. "Yeah, I know." She perked back up only to frown. "It has lots of fun things here! Although... There's also a lot of that."

"That?" I asked.

She glanced around before lowering her voice down. "Gang members. Watch out. Mainly about 60% of the school is made up of gang activity or delinquents while the rest is just normal kids."

"Delinquents?" I asked surprised. Does father even know what school he put me in?  
>"You can't see it because there are a lot of smart kids here. But mainly they hang in packs and do normal things in campus. But outside of campus, they're devils. I can show you who they are, but if you already caught their attention... good luck." She gave me thumbs up.<p>

I sighed.

"I'll keep it in mind." I moved only to pause. "I'm Lucy."

She giggled. "Of course I know that. Can I call you Lu-chan? Its sounds much better and cute too!"

Lu-chan? Nobody has ever given me a nickname. Except Leo, Aquarius, Virgo, and... Dad? No. Possibly mom.

"Sure." I smiled. Happy to finally make a friend.

"Great! I need to introduce to you to the gang!" She pulled me only for me to step back with wide eyes as she shook her head with a giggle. "No! No, I don't mean it that way! I mean it like, introduce you to the crew!" She laughed.

"Oh." I sighed in relief. Letting her pull me around the now clearing hallways for only for me to pause... Again. "I need to find Leo! He must be worried about me!"  
>"Leo?" Levy cocked her head to the side.<p>

"Yes, my bo- er, friend. Childhood friend... We're both new transfers."

"Bo?" She asked slyly. "Were you going to say boyfriend~?" I glared at her as she giggled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

I rolled my eyes for God knows how many times.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't see him that way. He's more like a brother to me."

"Suuuure."

"Believe what you want." I said as I marched forward with my head held high.  
>Just as I opened the door that lead outside, I collided with someone and got pushed off as my butt met the hard floor.<p>

"Watch it!" A female voice growled as I looked up to see a pretty white haired girl with black eye shadow. A dark blue bow headband, hime-style fringe and long hair reaching to her mid-back. She had a small slender waist and sharp eyes. "You're the new girl aren't you?"

I nodded as I began to get up only to be pushed back down.

Glaring at the girl's friend who had long brunette hair and blue glasses. She had a nice voluptuous body that her uniform nearly gave a wet imagination for the male's brain to devour.

"I didn't say to get up, did I?" The white haired girl glared at me.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. Can I get up now?"

The brunette laughed as the white haired girl rose a perfectly cut eyebrow.

"Lick my shoes and maybe I'll consider it."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I looked over at Levy to know why isn't she helping me. Only to see her trembling in fear at the two girls.  
>Why is she scared of them?<p>

"Don't even think about it." The brunette glared at both Levy and I as Levy whimpered with a nod.

"I prefer not to." The white haired girl laughed.

"Oh, honey. I'm not asking you. I'm demanding you to."  
>"Did not sound like a demand."<p>

"You getting smart?" The brunette walked forward only to stop as the white haired girl walked forward and bent down to my level with a sinister smirk.

"Do you know who I am, blonde?" She reached out to pat my head as she played with my blonde locks.

"No."

Her eyes twinkle with amusement.

"I'm Angel. A member of Oracion Sies. You see my friend there," she jerked her head to her friend as said brunette waved at me with a sly smile. "She's Evergreen. A member of Oracion Sies too. Do you know what Oracion Sies is?" I shook my head. "Of course you don't." She jerked me forward by using my hair as I cried out in pain. My hand trying to remove the firm grip from my hair.

"Oracion Sies is one of the gang members here. Here this out blonde, you are going to experience pain from here on out." She let me go with a laugh as she left with Evergreen.  
>Once she was gone, Levy ran to me and comforted me with soothing words as I continued to sit there brain dead.<p>

Processing what just happened. Processing I have just became a plaything to Angel. Maybe not even Angel, but the whole gang itself.

"How many gangs are there?" I whispered.

"Six of them. Three of them you should watch out. Phantom, Grimore Hearts, and Oracion Sies... But I guess that's a bit late for that."

"Welcome to hell." I mumbled, remembering the janitor's warning.

And that was the day, hell came to me. School became a living nightmare... But the nightmare I've experienced is nothing compared to Nightmare himself.

**Done.  
>Translation:<br>- You put me in so much pain. Do you remember us back when the stars were shining? You hateful person, who has stolen my heart. Hey, it hurts so much right now.**

**.  
>Long chapter... I know. :( But you guys deserve something. :)<br>Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	3. Chapter 2-New Friends

CHAPTER TWO: NEW FRIENDS

With Levy's help of getting up, I excused myself to look for Leo. "Do you really have to go now? Can't you meet my friends first?" Levy pleaded looking up to me with puppy eyes. Didn't this girl let me go before those bitches came along?

"Sorry, I have to go look for him. Maybe tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded. Turning the opposite direction from where the gang went down, I started my search for Leo.

**Levy's POV**

I watched in disappointment as Lu-chan walked away. I really wanted her to meet my friends. I walked to the front gates where everyone was waiting.

Natsu was arguing over something stupid (as usual), Erza was quietly eating her cake; Jet and Droy were practically all over me again, Wendy whispering quietly to Romeo, and Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman weren't here yet.

"Hi Levy," Wendy greeted. She seemed to be the only other one who noticed me there. Everyone turned around to greet me as well; all conversations came back up after the greetings.

"Has anyone met the new students yet?" I asked. Wendy raised an eyebrow at me while Natsu nodded. "Yeah, the playboy? What was his name again? Mayo? Cleo? Um…" Erza smacked the pinkette on the back of the head scowling. "It's Leo. Honestly you're horrible at names. And mayo, seriously?" Everybody else shook their heads.

"Well I met one of them too, her name's Lucy. I was going to show her you guys but she got caught up in something." I frowned. "Well that's too bad." Romeo mumbled sarcastically, not really caring.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Too bad…"

**Back To Lucy's POV**

After searching the whole entire school from over an hour and an half, I found Leo in the parking lot waiting beside our vehicles. "Where have you been?!" I screeched, smacking him on the back of the head.

"I've been waiting out here for you." He growled. Rubbing the back of his head he shot me a glare. I glared back before climbing into my car while Leo went on his motorcycle.

Following him from behind, I turned up my K-pop music. Relaxing in my seat I listened to the soothing music as it relaxed me.

Parking the Volvo next to all the other vehicles I unplugged my IPod while hopping out of the car. Waltzing into the house I smelled something that made my mouth water. "Food!" I yelled in glee, skipping to the kitchen with a goofy grin on my face.

Walking into the dazzling kitchen, I spotted Virgo and Aries bustling around the black and white kitchen. All the top cabinets, floor, fridge, oven, dishwasher, and the tiled floor were black while the bottom cabinets, counters, and the hanging lights were pure white.

"Hello Princess," Virgo greeted from the grand stove. Aries waved shyly before continuing to toss the salad. "Hi Virgo, Aries. What're you cooking?" I asked smiling. "Pecan salad and smoked salmon Hime." Virgo explained, not taking her eyes off sizzling salmon, she continued. "There's cookies in the fridge if you want any."

Grabbing a cookie, I thanked the two as I made my way up to my room. Walking over to Plue, I chipped a piece of the cookie off and place it in his cage. Squeaking excitedly, the white hedgehog started nibbling it quickly. "Your welcome Plue." I giggled as he looked up at me with his small black eyes.

Jumping on my bed, I pulled out one of my books. I didn't get any homework today which means I can do anything I want tonight.

Three hours later a knock was sounded. "Dinner's ready Mistress." Closing the book I yelled, "Coming!" as I swung the door open. Running down the long staircase I was greeted by Leo at the bottom. "Your father won't be attending tonight's dinner, he got caught up in traffic on his way to the airport. He said he'll make it up to you tomorrow." Leo explained as he led me to the dining room.

"Whatever," I mumbled sourly. "I'm used to it." Walking into the dining room I admired how great it looked. The long dining table was an oaky brown that was glossed over about a million times with small, designs running over the edges. The chairs matched the table's wood and designs, the only thing that didn't was the white cushion's that lay on the all the seats. A gold looking chandelier was the only thing that lit up the room. All the servants/my friends Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemi, Mimi, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Capricorn.

They all greeted me before digging in. Laughing, talking, joking was heard everywhere around the table. We were all carefree at the very second. Heck, these guys were always carefree. After dinner with a side of many questions about the new school, I dragged myself to my glamorous bathroom and took a long hot shower.

Hopping into bed, I snuggled into my pillows and blankets I drifted off to sleep.

(OUTSIDE OF MAGNOLIA)

The train came to a screeching stop when it entered the train station. People filed out while new passengers climber in. "Last call for Crocus!" the conductor shouted out. Only a few people entered before the train started up again.

Making a lurching start, the train made it's way down the track. One of the members slumped in his seat lazily. He had dark raven hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and a scar over his left eye. He was mumbling under his breath while he slept peacefully in the lumpy chair.

A loud ringing was heard in his pocket, which made people glare at him. Jolting awake, he pulled out his IPhone and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"_Gray-sama?"_

"Oh, hi Juvia. Why're you calling so early?"

"_Juvia was wondering if you're in Crocus yet?"_

"No, not yet. I'm still on the train."

"_Juvia is also wondering when you'll arrive in Magnolia?"_

"Soon…"

"_Soon?"_

"Like maybe in a couple of months or so."

"_Juvia can't wait a couple of months!"_

"Look, I'm sorry. But Ur wants to check up on Ultear, Lyon, and me before we all go to Magnolia first. You know how strict she is."

"_Juvia will wait until you arrive Gray-sama. Have a safe trip and tell Ultear-san and Lyon-kun I say hello."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye,"_

Hanging up the phone call, Gray leaned back into his seat before snoring loudly irritating all the passengers for the rest of the ride.

(THE NEXT DAY IN MAGNOLIA)

Half of the day flew by so far. I yawned as I made my way to the cafeteria. "Lu-chan!" I heard someone scream. I only knew one person who called me that. Looking over my shoulder I spotted Levy running towards me. "Hi Levy." I greeted. "Come on, I'm going to show you my friends right now. No excuses." She demanded as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the entrance to the lunchroom.

Sighing I nodded as I allowed her to drag me. We soon arrived at a table full of people. "Alright everyone, this is Lucy. Lucy, meet the gang."

I scanned over the table to as everyone smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, I'm Erza. I'm the student council president. I hope we get along well." One of the girls greeted. She had scarlet hair, brown eyes that had brown glasses over them. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, a navy blue skirt that went down to her knees, and brown boot that met all the way up to her skirt.

"I'm Romeo. And this is Wendy" A black haired boy yawned. His dark purple eyes were the only thing that made him really stand out. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt showed some muscles, blue trouser, and black sandals. The girl right next to him had dark blue hair with brown eyes that were similar to mine. She had on a blue and yellow dress on with blue flip-flops.

"I'm Jet and that's Droy/I'm Droy and that's Jet." Two teens said in unison. I really didn't who was Droy or Jet but yet again, they were warring similar clothes. One had wild orange hair, dark green eyes that wore a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. The other boy had weirdly shaped black hair and eyes that had on a black t-shirt, white cargo pants, and white tennis shoes. Both of them were sitting really close to Levy, which made her shoo them away quickly.

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you Luce." The last one said. He had bright pink hair with black eyes. He had on a tight red shirt, black trousers, black sandals, and a white scaly scarf.

Just staring at him made me blush. My heart did small summersault in my chest. What is this feeling? Did…did I have a crush on this guy? I quickly brushed it off and sat down next to my newly found friends.

**~!~**

**A/N: Whew, this was a little harder then I thought it would be. To tell you the truth, it took me an hour to come up with an idea, another hour to realize I had another idea planned out for this chapter in my notebook, three hours to type and make changes on this thing. And soon I have to go to a dinner party with my sister, I'm so tired -_-**

**Thanks for the fav's and follows. It's a little rusty but I'll get there…hopefully.**

**Tacolady22 (Guest)- ****I'm glad you like the story so much. I really hope you'll like this chapter too ^^**

**Review if you must.**

**So long my friends, till next time.**

**-Luvviez**


	4. Chapter 3-The New Student

It's been several months since I arrived in Magnolia. I met more new people during those months.

There was Lisanna Strauss. She had silver hair with blue sapphire eyes. She always wore a bright pink shirt and tight black jeans with black flats. She adored animals, had a boyfriend named Bixlow, two weird siblings, and had a job in the animal shelter.

Mirajane Strauss. Looked like an older version of Lisanna, except she had longer hair then her sister. Her boyfriend was named Laxus, she had a demon side, she was crazy about couples, and was great at cooking.

Elfman Strauss. Had spiky hair silver hair, black eyes, and a scar over one of his eyes. He was really sweet, always said man for no reason, had his eyes set on a certain girl which he wouldn't tell to anyone, and was as good at cooking as Mira.

Cana Alberona. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes. She drank beer all the time, was always getting up everyone's ass, her boyfriend was Bacchus, and had an obsessed father.

Juvia Lockster. Had blue wavy hair with dark blue eyes. She loved the beach, anything to do with water, she had a boyfriend that I heard was coming soon, and worked at the aquarium.

Sting Eucliffe. Blonde hair and aqua eyes. He seemed really nice, had a cat name Lector, and seems to be have been nervous every time I see him.

Rouge Cheney. Black hair with red eyes. Never talked to anyone, was close to Sting, had a cat named Frosh, and was recently looking for a girl to love (cheesy right?).

I still haven't met Laxus or Bixlow yet, but I heard that they were both sweet and kind. I was recently humming as I walked down the hallways. It Wednesday and already was having a pretty good day, for the most part anyways. I heard there was a new transfer student coming but I haven't seen him yet.

Entering the cafeteria I saw a group of people around the table I always sat at. "What's going on?" I mumbled. "No idea." A voice behind me said making me jump. Looking over my shoulder I saw Natsu looking as confused as I was. "Maybe the new student?" Erza piped up. When did she get here?!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed as she ran past us. The group seemed to have parted to reveal a raven-haired man. He had darker blue eyes then Juvia, seemed buffed up, and seemed cool to the bone.

I started trailing after the bluenette slowly. When I was standing right next to Juvia I noticed everyone from our group followed us. Juvia seemed to notice our presence because she started beaming brightly and said, "Minna! This is Gray-sama. Gray-sama, this is my friends'."

He looked up to study us. He gave a curt nod and a quiet 'Yo' to us before returning his attention to Juvia. _Well ain't he nice?_ I thought bitterly. Now that I knew him for three minute I already knew his only interest right was Juvia.

"LUCY!" I heard someone yelling my name. I groaned. I already knew who it was. As predicted, he glomped me and held me tightly. "You know how long it took for me to find you? Forever! Like, how did you expect me to find you in this crowd?!" he cried out. "I don't know." I mumbled. Man was he annoying.

He glanced up to Gray. His look became curious and grim. "Leo?" I asked, tugging his sleeve. He hummed, still studying the raven-haired boy. "It's not nice to stare you know." His gaze snapped to me and raised a brow at me.

Shaking his head he left me looking after him. "Strange." I mumbled. "Oi, blonde." Gray called. "It's Lucy." Sting grumbled under his breath. I raised a brow at Gray, waiting for him to continue. "Is you buddy okay there?" he asked. I shrugged at that. How would I know what got up his ass?

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I groaned inwardly, I didn't get to eat my bento! The hell? Grumbling, I walked to class with Sting and Natsu following me arguing about something.

**Leo's POV**

That boy, he reminded me too much of _him. _I thought about it for the rest of the day. This time I found Lucy first before she got angry with me for not finding me again.

Dragging her to the parking lot, we both climbed into our cars and started driving. I turned up the radio. _"Important new," _a voice spoke through the radio. No! My favorite song was on until this voice interrupted me!

"_There's has been three murders in the last hour here in Magnolia." _I slammed my foot on my breaks making my car come to a screeching stop. I heard Princess's car stop behind me, her shouting what was going on. I shook my head and started moving the car forward again. It was just a coincidence right? _"People say that the people were drunk and might've had a serious fight. We're still investigating the new found story, stay tune to see what happens next." _Hearing that made me feel better a bit. It might've not been him.

I pulled up in the driveway to see Jude leaving for the year. I saw Lucy jump out of the car and run up to hug him. I watched the scene fold in front of me but the new student and the recent deaths were still in my mind.

**Lucy POV**

I waved as I watched dad pull out of the driveway. When he has gone I turned to Leo who was deep in thought. "Leo?" I called out. He looked up to meet my gaze. "Why did you stop earlier?" I asked. He shrugged, "Nothing to worry about Princess, now go do your homework. Dinner should be done in a few." He dismissed himself as he walked into the house.

Climbing the stairs to my room I plopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was beyond tired right now; before I knew it everything went black.

**~X~**

"_C'mon Lucy, you have to meet him!" a young Leo yelled happily as he dragged me through the dirt road. I was smiling widely as he pulled me into the barn that he trained in. _

_When I entered I saw someone I've never seen before. He had black hair with matching eyes. His clothes were practically rags and cloth. He seemed focused on a punching bag in front of him at the moment._

"_Zeref!" Leo called. The boy turned to look at us. When our eyes met something pink went over his cheeks. Was he blushing? "Zeref, this is Lucy. Remember dad said that you were going to protect her?" the boy nodded bashfully. "Lucy, this is Zeref. He's going to be your new body guard along with me when we get older." I smiled at him kindly. _

_For the rest of the time they explained to me what happened to him. Mr. Derek Stellar (father of Leo and Loke Stellar) found him on the streets starving. They took him in and were planning to train to become my other bodyguard along with Leo._

_The last thing I remembered was the two kids smiling before a loud scream interrupted the nice atmosphere._

**~X~**

"Lucy!" someone screamed my name. I shot up from bed sweating. Leo was in front of me giving me a worried look. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked softly. I shook my head, "No, it was a good dream. There was you, I, and this other boy. What was his name again? I think it started with a Z? But besides that, the thing that got me scared was a scream at the end." I explained as I tapped my chin, trying to remember the name of the other boy.

Leo tensed up at that. "Leo?" he shook his head. "Dinner's ready." He left the room. What's up with him?

**~X~**

The next week I walked into school humming happily. I suddenly fell to my face with an 'oof'. Laughs erupted around me. Looking up I was met by a smirking Angel. "Why hello there slut. How's it going?" she suddenly kicked me making me cough and sputter.

"Hey!" a loud voice bellowed. The girls screamed and started running away in fear. "Wha-" a hand was shoved into my face. I looked up to see a black haired man with piercings all over his face. "You gonna accept my offer or what?" he asked in a scratchy voice. I nodded and took his hand. Pulling me up he just left me standing there watching him in confusion.

I shrugged it off and walked to first period.

**Leo POV**

I pulled Gray behind the building with him screaming at me. Pushing him against the wall he glared at me. "What the hell man?!" he screamed at me.

I gritted my teeth. "Don't fuck with me!" I screamed. "The deaths. There was three yesterday but now ten the past week? One of them a student here, do you know anything about it?" Gray shot him a look. "No, why would I, I've been here for a week and you suspect me that I know about the killing's here?!"

"Yes! You arrived at the exact time the killings started! You're a suspect now to me! I'm not going to believe the bullshit that comes out of your mouth." He yelled before walking away. "Whoa man! You got it all wrong! I wouldn't kill anyone I swear!" Gray called after him. But it went to false ears.

**~X~**

**Luvviez: The new chapter is up? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 4- Sting's Death

Two more months passed. Gray had tried to prove his innocence towards Leo but the orange haired man still disagreed. The sudden murders that have been appearing from here and there had stopped. About ten Fairy High student have been killed, one of them Evergreen. I remember how much Elfman cried when he heard that, he was the girl he was in love with.

Leo has been acting strange since the murders have started. Rumors are saying threats have been coming out towards Angel the last couple of days but she's been brushing them off. She hasn't talked, teased, or beat me up since Evergreen died either. People have been silent since the murders have started.

The final bell rang making me snap out of my recent thoughts. Gathering my things, I headed to the front of the school. Everyone was waiting there chatting, smiling, and joking around. Lets say we looked like complete idiots to some people. "Lucy! Want to go to the Sakura Café with us?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head, "I would love to, but I have some clubs in a bit. I'm free tomorrow though. Maybe then?" I suggested. Everyone agreed along with Levy. Waving goodbye, I headed to the Astrology club first.

**Natsu POV**

I watched as Luce ran back into the school. "Now that Lucy mentions it, I can't attend as well. I promise that I'll be there tomorrow as well." I explained. Feeling slightly guilty. Levy sighed, waving me off to leave. Bidding them bye, I headed to my apartment.

Walking into the lobby I greeted Macao at the front desk before climbing the up the stairs to the second floor. Going to door '12', I unlocked the door to find another package with a white envelope on top. Sighing, I opened the package to find a new scratching post, a feathered ball attached to a stick, and a new food bowl that had the name 'Happy' engraved into it. Frowning, I set it a side. I always find this stuff in my room in a package and a blank letter. In the packages were stuff for Happy, but I never ordered stuff for him. I usually get the blank letters everyday. I still opened them, even if they had nothing good to say on it.

Picking off the waxed seal, I pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope. Folding it open, I wasn't surprised about the blank part but the signature at the bottom. It said _'Sincerely from The Nightmare'. _I choked on my own spit. I didn't anybody named The Nightmare did I? I always thought this stuff was from Macao to tell the truth. He was the only person I knew who had the other key to my apartment. But then again, he told me he lost it years ago.

Running out of my apartment, I jogged to the Sakura Café. Slamming the door open I saw my friends looking at me with jaws aghast. "Natsu?" Erza asked softly. Speed walking to the table they sat at, I plopped into the seat next to Sting. "Okay guys, this has been funny and all, but seriously. Tell me who's been sneaking gifts for Happy and putting letters in my apartment for the last few months?" I asked seriously to the gang. They gave me strange stares. "What are you talking about?" Leo snickered. "Just like I said! Someone's been leaving gifts for Happy and blank letters in my apartment for the last couple of months?" I yelled.

"So you've been getting these things for the last months and you decide to tell us this now?" Lisanna asked bitterly. I nodded, "I just thought it was you guys playing a prank on me so I always brushed it off. "Do you have on of the letters, or packages now?" Leo asked. I nodded again, taking the recent letter I got today out of my pocket. Handing it over to him, I saw him scan it until he reached the signature. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"C-can I keep this for a bit?" he asked. I looked at him strangely before nodding slowly. He tucked it into his pocket before speaking. "So you're saying this stuff has been appearing _inside _your apartment?"

"Yeah, it was never outside my door, always inside my apartment. I assumed that one of you guys stole the spare key to my apartment from Macao and started this silly prank on me." I growled. Erza put a hand on my shoulder, "Natsu, we don't have a key to your apartment. Hell, we didn't know we had a cat until a few weeks ago. We'll figure this out." She promised. "For now, change your lock for your apartment. We'll see what happens next after that." Leo commanded. I nodded, feeling a little scared when I saw the anger in his eyes.

**Leo POV**

He's getting on my nerves now. It was him. I should've believed my instinct instead of blaming Gray. For now, we have to make sure he's not going to hurt any more of my friends, if he does, there's going to be some problems from now on.

**~The Next Day~**

**Lucy POV  
><strong>

Leo came home late last night. I asked him if everything was okay, but he just brushed it off, saying everything was fine. My suspicion only grew when I saw Natsu shaking in the classroom earlier today. Feeling bad, I spent the rest of the day trying to calm him down, he was a little pale in the face, but when I started hanging out with him for the day, he said he was grateful that I was there for him when he needed it.

I was about to lead him to the Sakura Café but he said he had something to do today. It made my heart falter a bit when I heard that. Sighing, I waved good-bye before walking to the café that we were gonna meet up at.

Opening the front door to the small café, I spotted everyone sitting at a table at the back of the room. Skipping over to the table, I slung an arm around Leo. "Natsu said he couldn't make it today. He said he was sorry about it." I explained as I sat down next to Leo.

"It's alright, he wasn't looking to good today, so I wouldn't blame him." Levy sighed.

We chatted until nightfall came. Leo had to go buy groceries for tomorrow's dinner and offered me to come. I was about to agree when Sting interrupted, "I'll walk her home, I have something important to tell her." Leo glanced at me before agreeing. The blonde led me into a park that was close to my house. We continued to walk until we were in the middle of the park where a big fountain was laid.

"Sting?" I called nervously. What was going on? Sting took a deep breath before turning to face me. "Lucy," he started, grabbing my hand. "I…I just wanted to tell you my true feelings before someone else took you from me. Lucy Heartfillia…I…I love you!" he shouted before smashing his lips into mine making my eyes widened.

**Sting POV**

Her lips were so soft against mine. After a few seconds into the kiss, she started to push me away, making me frown. "Sting," she gasped. "I'm so sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I think…I think I like someone else." She whispered. I frowned when I heard that.

"I don't care." I mumbled. "I'll still wait for you! I'll always love you Lucy!" I yelled at her. I felt tears pricking my eyes. Her eyes turned glassy as well, she put a hand on my shoulder before walking away.

Sniffling, I started walking towards my house as well. That didn't go as well as I expected. I thought she would at least think about it. Sighing, I pulled out my keys. Before I could open my front door, I felt hands wrap around my next and squeeze. I struggled under the person grasp, trying to get air. Then everything went dark.

**~ A Few Seconds Later~**

When I opened my eyes, I felt myself being dragged to somewhere. I got thrown a few feet away from my captor. Jumping to my feet, I managed to punch the man in the side of the face. Apparently he was warring a mask that had stars from one side of it. It shattered from the impact giving me a clear view of the man. "G-Gray?" I whispered.

The last thing I remembered was him cutting my right cheek and a snap come from the back of my neck. Everything went dark after that. The last thing on my mind was the girl I loved most standing there, tears streaming down her face as she repeated the word 'sorry' over and over again.

**~A/N~**

**Luvviez: Was this a good chapter? I tried my best to make it as well as I could. I wanted something tragic to happen when the last chapter came.**

_Lightningpanda- _**thanks for visiting the story you once owned. Come again any time.**

**Tell me what you think though guys. Did you love it? Hate it?**

**Review to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6-Arrested

Sting's death was announced the next morning. It spread through the city like a wild fire. Rogue didn't show up at school today. No one could blame him though, he was Sting's brother. I sat on a bench at the park where Sting confessed his love for me. I felt it was my fault that he got killed. Sniffling, I brought my knees to my chest, hugging myself. I felt an arm suddenly wrap around my shoulder and was brought into a warm body. "It's not your fault." a husky voice whispered in my arm. Looking up, I saw Natsu giving me a sad look. I told everyone today what Sting told me last night. Natsu's been down in the dumps since I told him that.

"I know, b-but," I choked on a sob. Shushing me, he pulled me closer. Natsu laid his head on mine as we watched people pass our bench.

**Erza POV**

I glanced over at Leo, he's been fidgeting in his seat for the past hour. We were at Lunar Cafe, Levy was reading, Natsu and Lucy were no where to be seen, Wendy and Romeo were whispering to each other, the Struass family were at school doing activities, Rogue was still at home grieving. "Leo," I called catching his attention.

"Yes Erza?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I have a feeling...that you know something about Sting's death..."

"What? Erza, your crazy!"

"Maybe, but do you?"

Leo scoffed before getting up, "No, I'm leaving now. Bye guys." He gave a little wave before exiting the cafe.

**Leo POV**

I walked a few blocks away from the cafe where my friends before walking into an alleyway. Leaning against one of the walls, I crossed my right leg over the left one. "I know you're there...Zeref." I growled. A shadowy figure landed in front of me, looking up he smirked at me.

"Bravo Leo. You guessed who it was." he gave me a evil smile.

"Why did you kill Sting?" I hissed.

He put a hand on his heart, giving me a hurt look. "I can't believe you would think I did that, I'm loyal, truthful, friend-"

"Cut the crap!"

He sighed, "Nothing can get past you it seems."

I grabbed his black shirt, pulling him closer to my face. "_Tell me."_

"He was getting to close to Lucy. I can't have my love get taken away from me. It had to be done."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm also counting on you to protect Lucy from anyone else."

I gripped his shirt tighter, "She can protect herself."

"Can she Leo? Can she?"

I sighed, letting go of his shirt. Walking away, I heard him call behind me. "Thank you Leo!"

I glanced over my shoulder, "I'm only doing this because I'm in your debt." I growled before exiting the alleyway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Levy POV<strong>

I grumbled curse words as I scrolled down the page. I've been doing research on the killings since they first started. Glancing at the the picture I had, I knew he reminded me of someone. The other day, the death before Sting's, someone got a picture of him. The man had on a dark cloak covering his whole body but his eyes were visible. Sighing I continued to glance at the newspaper that laid next to me now and then but stopped to stare when something caught my eye.

Bringing the piece of paper closer to my face, I stared at the article. 'Today, someone escaped asylum, the people who were watching over him explained has no relatives for he was an orphan. But can't find his identity, sadly. We'll be back with more important information' it said. Looking up at the date of the newspaper, it read '1999'. Leaning back in my seat I continued to study it before deciding to show it to the gang.

Getting up, I jogged to the cafeteria and to our table with the paper in hand. Approaching the table, I shoved the newspaper out in front of me. "Minna, look what I found." I announced catching everyone's attention. Grabbing the newspaper, Erza studied it. Looking over the scarlet haired girls shoulder, Wendy frowned at it.

"This looks like something that was mentioned in Gray-sans past." she mumbled. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Well," she fidgeted in her seat. "Gray-san said that he was adopted along with someone name Lyon, but they weren't related. He also said he escaped a system like building and that was how his adoptive mother found him. Maybe that's him?"

Everyone at the table started to whisper until Erza shushed them. "We don't have evidence that's him. But for now, don't tell him about this, got it?" she commanded. I nodded with everyone else, but at the corner of my eye I saw Lucy have a doubtful look on her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray POV<strong>

I walked down the dark street, it was near 11 o'clock right now. The gang was acting weird around me the rest of the day. I wonder what was wrong with them? Probably nothing. Shrugging it off I continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Just then I heard a screams and yells. Raising an eyebrow, I walked over at the direction to where the screams were heard. I ended up at the park where Sting had confessed his love to Lucy. Walking further in, I saw a gang from school laying in the middle of the park. All of their eyes widened, glazed over with death that happened to them. Walking up to them, I leaned over one of them, checking for a pulse. None. I checked the rest of them. None of them had one. When I finished checking them, I looked down to see my clothes were stained in the blood of the killed people. Just then I heard someone calling out. Walking over to the person, I kneeled down to him and placed his head on my lap.

He had dark brown hair and eyes, his eyes frightened, blood all over his clothes. "Hey, man? What happened here?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but then gazed over my shoulder suddenly.

"Monster!" he yelled, then let out a gasp before falling limply in my arms.

"What? Wait! Don't die! Tell me what happened!" I screamed for him to answer. No response, he was dead.

"Freeze! Drop the man!" someone yelled. Looking to the side, I saw a few cops with an old man. Putting the dead boy gently, I held my hands up over my head.

"You're under arrest for killing these men!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Love it? Hate it?<br>**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Truth

Gray came to school a few days after the crime scene. They found him innocent and sent him back here, letting him continue his normal life. But as soon as he got here, people gave him glares, called him a murder. At lunch, he came up to our table. "Hey guys." he smiled, sitting next to Leo. Everyone glared at him before getting up and walking to a different table. Leo gave him a sad look before following the rest. I was the only one left. He gave me a pleading look, but I couldn't help think it might've been him who killed Sting. Turning away, I walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>School went fast this week. Gray has been trying to talk to us but none of us would listen. I started feeling pity for him. He needed a friend, I knew he did. On Friday, I approached him in the school yard which was empty, probably because of him. Sitting beside him on one of the benches that was set up, I smiled, "Hi Gray."<p>

He gave me a look before looking ahead again. "So _now _you talk to me."

I gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, but I guess I was still under the shock that you were there when those men were killed."

"I didn't kill them. I heard screaming. I ran over to where it was. Everyone was dead except one. I talked to him. The last thing he said was 'monster' before dieing in my arms. But I didn't kill them. I was just there at the wrong time, that's all."

Nodding, I leaned back. "Well then, I believe you."

"Really?"

"You looked really sad when you explained that to me. I also know when people are telling the truth very well." I gave him a wink making him laugh.

"Gods Lucy, you just know how to make a person smile."

I grinned, "I try my hardest."

"Still friends?"

"Of course!"

He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "That's good."

I smiled but stopped midway when a sudden throbbing hit my head. Groaning, I held my in my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

I nodded, which was not a good idea because another painful throb went through my head. Pulling me up, Gray started leading me to the nurses office. Walking in, the nurse let me lay on one of the beds in the next room. Just after a blink I went under a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No One's POV<br>**

"I'll be leaving her to you now ma'am." Gray said, bowing before leaving. She smiled after him before returning to her work. An hour or so later the door opened making the nurse snap her head up and smile at who was in front of her.

"Oh my, here to see her again 'eh?" she laughed. The man nodded, smiling with the woman. "She's right where you left her." she pointed to where the blonde was before returning her attention back to her work. Thanking her, the raven haired man entered where the girl laid. Pulling a chair up he sat next to her. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it tenderly.

"Oh Lucy, you need to be more careful. You can be so careless sometimes." he laughed, brushing her bangs away from her face. Kissing her forehead, he exited the room and made his way to the door.

"My, aren't you a good boyfriend?" the nurse laughed making the man look over his shoulder and smile.

"Thank you ma'am." exiting the room, he laughed evilly. "I think I'm having second thoughts on keeping Gray alive." he disappeared after those words.

**Gray's POV**

Yawning, I entered the nurses office. It was almost lunch and I decided to leave something for Lucy. Walking in the office, I saw the nurse give me a strange look. I rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Weren't you here a minute ago?" she asked.

"Wha-"

* * *

><p>Walking to the cafeteria, I headed to where everyone was sitting. As I came over, they sent me glares as they were about to get up but I stopped them by saying, "Did any of you know Lucy is in the infirmary?" All of their eyes widened.<p>

"What?!"

"I'm taking that as a 'no' then." I grumbled before sitting in the chair where Natsu was at. "Look, I see that you're mad and me at all, thinking that I killed those men, but I didn't." I started telling them what I told Lucy earlier.

"I believe you," Leo stated. Everyone agreed.

"Sorry we didn't believe you Gray..." Levy said sadly. I patted her head smiling.

"It's alright, but I have a feeling that someones posing as me..." I mumbled. Then a loud cackling sound was heard on the speakers.

_"Mira and Lisanna Strauss, come to the office, we have some news for you." _Lisanna and Mira shared a confused look before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Leo POV<br>**

At the end of the day was when we saw the Strauss sisters come out to see us after school with tear strained faces. Unshed tears still remained in their eyes. "What's wrong?!" Erza asked, looking at the sisters worriedly.

"I-it seems that Elfman died earlier today. He was sick this morning, but a neighbor heard screaming. When they came in, they saw him laying on his bed dead." Mira explained through sobs. Erza and Levy guided them to the booth we were in. I gritted my teeth, I was getting sick of Zeref's games.

"This was on his chest. It's for you, Leo." Lisanna whispered, holding out a piece of paper to us. I grabbed it before anyone else could.

Opening it, I started reading it quietly. It said, 'Leo, I swear if you report this, your friends family will be next. So keep quiet...Leo'. I crumbled it up in my hands. I was going to kill him. "What does it say?" Natsu asked, leaning forward. I gave everyone a sad look.

"There's something I've been keeping from you guys." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Gray asked slowly.

"I know the killer," everyone gasped. "He was actually a friend of Lucy and I. He was great, like a brother. But he was obsessed with her. He started killing people who got too close or harmed her. One day he took it too far and disappeared. I'm sorry I kept this from all of you. I was trying to keep this from Lucy. She doesn't know any of this. I don't want the bad memories coming back to her, it would be to painful for her. Please don't tell her this." I begged.

Everyone nodded, giving me a serious look, they now knew about Zeref, all I need them to do now was to keep it from Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Like it? Hate it?<br>**

_Lightningpanda- _**Thank you!  
><strong>

**Review my lovelies :3**


	8. Chapter 8-She doesn't remember you

I jumped up and down while walking next to Leo. He was texting on his phone as we walked down the schools hallway. That's when I remembered something that could get me excited for more decades. "Leo~" I sang.

He hummed, not looking up from his phone.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

He sent me a confused look, but in his eyes it naturally looked that he didn't care at all.

"It's the Halloween Festival! I can't wait to go to all the booths, rides, and...oh! Maybe they'll have a haunted house!" I gleamed.

Chuckling, he set a hand down on my head. "Whatever makes you happy, it makes me happy too. Now go before you're late to your clubs." he lectured. Giggling, I waved goodbye as I ran down the school's hallway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Leo POV<br>**

I stayed where I was, waving back at Lucy until she was out of sight. Taking a sharp breath, I turned on my heels and walked out of the school. On my way to 'Sakura Cafe', a couple of girls giggled at me, adding a week now and then. If Loke was here, he would've went over to them and flirt until the girls fainted. I on the other hand, I wasn't my brother, I just ignored them. When the small cafe came into view I started walking faster to my destination.

I sighed in relief when I finally got in. It was so cold outside but so warm in here. Scanning the room, I finally spotted my group of friends. Smiling, I walked to the table. Pulling up a chair I sat in between Erza and Natsu. "Why did you call us here Leo?" Erza asked, taking a sip from her cup.

I put on a stern face. "I think I know when Nightmare is going to attack next." Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at me. Natsu's face turned grim. I knew he had a liking to Lucy, I wasn't stupid. The way they looked at each other, the way they fidgeted in their spots when they were around each other, anyone could've seen it!

"When?" he growled, leaning closer to me.

"I think he's going to do it during the Halloween Festival."

The group started whispering, they knew, they knew how dangerous he was to us...and Lucy.

"That's why I want you guys to stay on high alert. No backing down, no being a scaredy cat. I have someone coming, she'll be Lucy's bodyguard for now. Everyone else, act like nothing is going on." they nodded. Looking down at my watch, I got up from my seat. They gave me confused looks. "The bodyguard should be at the airport by now. See ya." I walked out of the cafe without another word.

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot impatiently at the airport. People swarming around me. Hugging families, saying hi to old friends, etc., but I was looking for Lucy's bodyguard. Where the hell was she? She told me the she would be here by five o'clock. It's almost six! Growling, I scanned the area again. "I see that I made you mad Leo, my apologies, the plane went to slow." a feminine voice spoke behind me. Spinning around, I saw the person I was looking for. A brunette with dark silver eyes.<p>

"Cana, glad you made it."

She smiled. "Anytime, how's Lucy?"

I grabbed her bags out of her hands, shrugging. "Been better. She's still shaken up by Sting's death."

Her face darkened. "That bastard. I got a bone to pick with him anyways." she hissed.

Frowning, I remembered the relationship she had with my brother. After his death, she blamed Zeref. Cana said it was his fault for not stopping him from what he did. Deep down, I knew she still loved him, but she had a new boyfriend now. She was happy now, that was all that mattered. "Got everything?"

She nodded. That was the end of our conversation.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3rd POV<br>**

It was the day of the Halloween's Festival. Students had a short day making them even more jumpy. Finely at the end of the day, when the bell rang, everyone made their ways to the Halloween party. Levy was recently dragging Erza behind her while the rest of the group following close behind. Except for Leo or Lucy. "C'mon Erza! If you keep delaying, we'll never get in the haunted house." Levy whined.

Erza sighed, "That was my plan." she mumbled. When they finally reached the haunted house house, there was no line surprisingly. Jumping in glee, she dragged Erza towards the entrance until a voice stopped them.

"Oi, shrimp, mind if I join you?" Scrunching her face, Levy looked over her shoulder to see Gajeel. Steam came out of her ears.

"Go to hell!" she shouted before stomping into the haunted house, Erza in tow. Natsu just smiled and gestured for the pierced man to follow. Smiling in relief, he followed the group in.

After a few minutes later, Levy started hearing thumps behind her. Looking behind her, she saw no one. That's when she felt rough arms push her forward. Gasping, she stumbled forward. Levy was about to scream when she heard grunts come from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Gajeel fighting some guy. Dodging a punch that the masked man threw at him, he counter attacked, kicking him in the face making the mask fly to the ground. Gray, that was the first thing that came in her mind when she saw the mans face. Growling, Gajeel managed to yell at the frozen bluenette. "Levy! Run!" flying to her feet, she ran out of the haunted house.

She heard other screams from behind her but ignored them as she looked for Leo. Finally finding the orange haired man next to Lucy and a brunette, she made a break for it. Finally looking over her shoulder, she saw Gray keeping up to her, the mask over his face again. "Levy?" she heard Lucy call. Sprinting faster, she jumped behind the blonde, shivering. "Levy?" Lucy called for her friend. Eyes turning red, Cana held up a gun, pointing it to the raven haired man, Leo stepping in front of Lucy, but still managed to wrap an arm around her waist and drag her near him.

Smirking, the Nightmare leaned forward. "Ah, Cana. It's been a while hasn't?"

Struggling in Leo's grip, she spit in his face. "Fuck you!" Shrugging off her words, he leaned to the side to see a trembling blonde. His eyes sparkled when he saw her.

"Lucy!" he shouted making her look up at him. He was about to say something, someone beat him to it.

"I finally found you!" Gray shouted, slamming a baseball bat on his head. The mask fell off him again, as he leaned forward, holding his head in pain.

"Gray?" Levy asked in shock. He was beaten to a pulp. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth, bumps were on his face that were swelling. Looking up, Zeref gazed at him bewildered.

"No way." she whispered, as she backed away slightly only to bump into Levy. "Get away from me," she whispered. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, tears sliding down her face. Cana yelled at her to calm down, running to over to her, trying to calm her down. Leo stepped in front of Zeref's view, the raven haired boys wide open.

"No," he muttered. Struggling to get back up, he tried to reach out to her. "Lucy, no. Please!" he begged. Leo blocked him again. "Please, let me talk to her!" Zeref wailed, trying to get closer to the sobbing blonde.

Leo just continued to glare. Grabbing Zeref's sleeve, he dragged him out of school festival and near a dark corner, close to the school. Zeref had tears streaming down his face. "Please." he whispered.

Grabbing his pocket knife, he put it close to his skin. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't remember you." at that moment, Zeref's world came crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: ...Love it?<br>**

**...Hate it?**

**...Review!**


	9. Final Chapter- I'm So Confused

Zeref almost choked on his spit. Forget him? How...how was that possible? Lucy, she was supposed to remember him, be with him till the end. "You're joking..." the raven haired male managed to choke out. "You've got to be joking...tell me you're joking Leo!" Zeref screamed, wrapping his hands around the males neck.

Pressing the knife closer to his neck, he watched silently as blood started dripping down his collarbone. "Why would I joke about something that is so true?" Leo spat.

Unshed tears threatened to come out. How, how could this happen to his Lucy? "How?" he managed to ask, his voice shakey.

Looking at their feet, tears pricked Leo's eyes. "You, you caused all of this Zeref." pulling the knife back into his pocket, he stepped back. Giving him a clear path to escape. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave now. Before the police come." he whispered, pointing out his finger to the direction in front of Zeref. Hanging his head, Zeref slowly walked forward. His chest hurt, it hurt so bad. So it was all his fault? He could understand that. In his heart he knew he would never get the blonde girl.

Not looking behind him, he started to talk. "Thank you old friend, for remaining so nice to me. Loke would be so happy to see you happy along with Lucy." Leo let out a small sob. The mention of his twin hit him hard.

"J-just leave before I change my mind?" he stammered, clutching his fists on his sides. Giving the ginger one last smile, he went off into the night, tears of his own flowing down his cheeks. Both for his love and old friend. Why did it have to end up like this? Why?

Leo watched as Zeref flew off into the night. Wiping his face furiously, he ran to see how Lucy was.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy POV<br>**

I clutched my head. All these memories, they came rushing in quickly. They wouldn't stop! I let out a shrill scream as another sharp pain came back. A warm hand helped me up. I ignored it though and continued to scream. Muffled voice became louder and louder. My ears felt like they would fall off if they talked any louder. I was suddenly laid down on something soft and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon Lucy, you have to meet him!" a young Leo yelled happily as he dragged me through the dirt road. I was smiling widely as he pulled me into the barn that he trained in. <em>

_When I entered I saw someone I've never seen before. He had black hair with matching eyes. His clothes were practically rags and cloth. He seemed focused on a punching bag in front of him at the moment._

"_Zeref!" Leo called. The boy turned to look at us. When our eyes met something pink went over his cheeks. Was he blushing? "Zeref, this is Lucy. Remember dad said that you were going to protect her?" the boy nodded bashfully. "Lucy, this is Zeref. He's going to be your new body guard along with me when we get older." I smiled at him kindly. _

_"Nice to meet you, Zeref." I whispered shyly._

_He smiled back at me, "Nice to meet you too, Lucy." We sat in a circle and started to talk. Zeref turned out to be very nice. He was kind, caring, and fun. Then, he said one thing that surprised me. "Lucy, I promise you that I'll protect you from anything that harms you. Anything that scares you. I'll be the one to take care of you." I blushed. _

_Nudging his arm, Leo sent him a goofy smile. "Of course we will! We are her bodyguards after all." _

_Scratching his cheek, he looked at the ginger, "Yeah." _

_Just then, Loke started running in, a wide grin on his face. "Lucy!" he yelled, tackling me. Laughing, I returned the hug he gave me. Pulling back, Loke then tackled Leo and gave him a noogie. "What's wrong with you? Not telling me that Lucy was here. Meanie." pouting, he started to add more force to his head rub._

_Shouting, Leo laughed. "I'm sorry, I wanted her to meet Zeref though!" he managed to say through gasps. Letting out a small 'oh' he let go of his brother and plopped down next to me. _

_"Sorry bro, but you know how much I_ love _her." he purred, slinging an arm around my shoulders. _

_I elbowed him, a scowl on my smooth face. "You wish." we all laughed until a small voice interrupted._

_"You guys, are so nice to each other." Zeref mumbled, watching us. _

_Smiling, Loke opened his other arm, motioning him to come over. "C'mon everyone, group hug!" he cheered. Leo and Zeref crawled over to us. We laughed as we gave each of us a big squeeze._

* * *

><p><em>I stood there silently, starring at the piece of stone in front of me. It said:<br>_

**Loke Stellar  
><strong>

**XXX-XXX**

**A honest man who will be remembered from this day on.**

_Tears fell down my cheeks. It's been five years since I've known Zeref. People have been dieing all around me these days, just like Loke. Earlier this year, Loke stuck under a pillar from the barn as it burned. Zeref had got him out in time before the whole thing collapse on him. Yet, only days earlier, he died of overdose. The words he last said to me on his hospital bed was: "Don't cry for me. Don't make this any harder on both of us. I'll always love you though weirdo. Even if you don't feel the same way, I'll still love you, no matter what happens." After that, his breathing became ragged and soon died in front of me. _

_The cries, the screaming, the pleads I let out that day. It hurt so much to see my friend say he loved me then die. Arms embraced me from behind, pulling me into a chest. "Z-Zeref?" I choked out. _

_Hushing me, he led me out of the graveyard. But before he completely pulled me out, I screamed, "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU LOKE! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, SOMEDAY!" I was pulled out of the graveyard._

* * *

><p><em>Walking down the hallway, I walked up to her fathers door. Raising my hand to knock, I was stopped by shouting on the other side. Shouting? Father only shouted when clients weren't agreeing with him. A scream, that was enough for me to barge in to see what was going on. "Father?" I called, opening the door to gasp at the sight. Zeref had a hand wrapped around his neck with his other hand occupied with a switchblade. "Zeref!" I screamed.<br>_

_Running over to the struggling pair, I tried to pull the man back from my father. Instead of him obeying, he turned the knife on me and sliced my neck, deeply. Everything went dark. _

**~Nightmares Kiss~**

_I fluttered open my eyes only to squint against the bright light. I heard someone calling my name. "Lucy!" their they go again. Struggling to open my eyes, I saw a ginger haired male looking at me wildly. He looked a lot like...Leo. "Lucy! Can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, I can hear you Leo." I whispered. Looking over to my other side, I saw my dad looking at me too, red marks around his neck. "Dad? What happened to you?" I coughed._

_He sent a look to Leo and the boy nodded, turning back to me. "Do...you remember anything?" he asked quietly._

_I shook my head, everything, everything was blurry. The only things I remembered the time I used to play with Loke and Leo. "No, now what happened."_

_Stroking my head, he said. "Some one broke in. I nearly getting killed off by a monster that escaped from the asylum, but Leo fought him off. Isn't that right Leo?"_

_The said man nodded, smiling reassuringly at my scared face. "Everything is well, don't worry."_

_Something white in the distance came up, turning brighter and coming closer by the second._

* * *

><p>A knock on the door awoke me. "Lucy, our friends are here to visit you. They want to see you." Leo's voice came from the other side. I stayed silent, holding Plue closer to me. A whimper escaped my lips. I was so confused. I was scared. I didn't know what to think anymore. "Lucy, please. I, no, all of us are scared for you. You haven't eaten in weeks, talk to us like we used too. <em>Please, <em>come out of your room." he begged.

Weeks, it's been weeks hasn't it? Should...should I talk to them now? Maybe, they pain will go away...if I have them here with me. Setting Plue back in his cage, I walked to the door. Unlocking it, I swung it open to see the Leo standing there. Letting out a sigh in relief, he tugged me down the stairs to meet my friends. The first one I saw was Natsu. Getting out of Leo's grasp, I ran into the pinkettes open arms. I felt his arms wrap around my small figure. I fought back tears, but those words he whispered in my ears made the dam open. "It's okay to cry." is what he had said.

Leading me to the couch, he held me close to him as I continued to sob. "Now, tell us what's going on Leo." I heard Romeo hiss not to far away.

I heard a sigh from Leo. "Okay, let me start from the beginning. My father found Zeref on the streets one day and brought him home. We were all young. He started training with us to become the soon to be bodyguards of Lucy. I brought her to the barn where we trained one day, to show her Zeref. When he spotted her, he instantly fell in love with her.

"Years later my twin, Loke, was saved by Zeref from the burning barn. It didn't do well though. Loke turned out to be a drug addict and died of overdose later. Zeref started killing people to protect Lucy later. Who hurt, teased, or bullied her. One day, he tried killing her father. He got out of there before the police came. We moved here before we knew it."

"You...you lied to me though." I whispered, burying my face deeper in Natsu's neck. He responded by pulling me closer.

"We did it to protect you." he whispered back. Everyone was then silent until I broke it again.

"I-I'm so confused. I hate Zeref for doing this to us, to you! But at the same time, he was only trying to protect me."

Leo nodded, "So do I."

Natsu shifted, "I don't know Luce, he hurt you, all of us." everyone murmured agreements.

Leo started to yell. "Just listen. He used to be our friends. I owe him, he was there for my brother when I wasn't. Lucy, he was Lucy's best friend. Just..." he panted. Looking up, I saw unshed tears in his eyes. Getting up, I went over and hugged him, returning it he started to weep in my shoulder.

I petted his head, "It's okay. Everything's okay now." I cooed. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder making me look up. Natsu...

"I'll do what ever you want to do. As long as I'm with you." Standing up with a still crying Leo in my arms, I kissed Natsu lightly on the lips.

"Thank you..." I muttered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No One's POV <strong>

Zeref stared through the window quietly, watching everything work out. At the end of it, he got up and pushed himself off the ground and into the air. "Jellal, Siegrain, I'm coming back." he muttered as he flew out into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: It's over! How sad, I really enjoyed writing this story. <strong>

**Thanks to Lightningpanda, for giving me this great story and helping me get through it, thanks to everyone to followed and favorited it, and thanks Annie Fullbuster for reviewing!  
><strong>

**A sequel will come out soon, it's about Zeref's past and the Fernade brothers. Please try it out. I will update this to tell you when it come's out!**

**Thanks to all of you again!**


End file.
